Biohazard Summer
by MystressCrowler
Summary: On hold until Aug- sept
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: This is a prequel to tumescent Wishes and takes place in between season one and two. I'm not sure when the summer break took place in the series but I'm just going to pretend it was in between seasons and like western schools the new school year starts afterward. This time Crowler is the main character and is given a special job by Sheppard. I am afraid that new chapters will take a while. Sorry, see my page for why

People in the airport darted in between one another as if they were a part of some odd business suit waltz. Crowler was a part of the dance apart from being in a t-shirt with a cartoon penguin on it and skinny blue jeans. He had a little less than a half hour before his helicopter was to take off. He took a seat in a row of seats that looked like they were there ever since the 1970's. The seats on either side of him emptied as their occupants departed. A few individuals did not even hide their disgust at Crowler's androgynous appearance. Crowler sighed. He could never understand why some people reacted to him this way. "I don't come across that bizarre do I?" He thought. He shook his head and elected to take his mind off the subject. Crowler reached into his crushed velvet messenger bag with the butterfly appliqué. By this time he had already visited the gift shop. There he found a tacky romance novel to pass the time, and the cutest bookmark to go with it.

"Is that a guy or a girl, Mommy?" A child asked loudly. The child's mother grabbed her child and darted off in embarrassment. All the while, she hissed at her child how lucky her child was that she couldn't beat the brat's ass in public.

"Yeah, like you didn't teach your kid to act like that." Crowler thought, "God I hate kids. Wait, why did I become a teacher then?" Crowler took a moment to remember. "Oh yes, to torment them." Crowler turned back to his book and allowed his mind to slip into the world of its pages. As people were changing hotel reservations, catching flights, and/or being racially profiled by airport security, Crowler was in the world of Layla Angel, a duelist consumed with revenge toward her rival, Cari Tears. "Jesus! These names are awful." Crowler thought, but he still kept reading. He especially enjoyed when he got to the intro of Antonio Autumn, the bronzed skinned, raven haired, muscular dueling hunk. But then Crowler heard the last voice he wanted to hear all summer.

"DOCTOR!" The voice yelled, every one in shouting distance turned, and Crowler looked up. To his horror Jaden Yuki was running towards him with the biggest smile Crowler ever saw on his face.

As Jaden came closer he out stretched his arms, revealing more of his white, neatly pressed, dress shirt that screamed 'My Mommy dressed me.' "No don't hug me, don't-damn it, great! Now every one thinks I'm a child molester," Crowler thought as Jaden wrapped his arms around Crowler's incredibly thin waist. Crowler patted Jaden on the head, and then gently pried him loose. Jaden continued to smile as he stepped back into two adults that were following him.

"Sooo…_you're_ the teacher Jaden was telling us about," said Jaden's father, a heavyset man and was a head shorter than Crowler. His dark brown hair was receding with a patch of grey above each ear. Mr. Yuki reluctantly took Crowler's smooth, soft, pale hand into his own ruff, callused, tanned hand, and gave Crowler a firm hand shake. He let go and Crowler smiled awkwardly as he rubbed his hand.

"Jaden has told us about…you," Ms. Yuki said with a forced smile. She had eyed Crowler from head to toe, and was visibly displeased with what she saw.

"Oh this is not going to be fun," Crowler thought as every nasty, mean, and outright cruel thing he had ever done to Jaden flashed through his mind. "Damn karma."

"He said you were one of his favorite teachers." Ms. Yuki said looking quite unnerved.

"He-really?!" Crowler stammered.

"Yes. Why would that be surprising?" Ms. Yuki said with a harsh expression.

"Na- n- no reason," Crowler stammered some more. "Just the fake love letter to try and expel him, getting Chaz to try to publicly humiliate him, the 'anonymous' letter about their trip to the abandoned dorm, the Paradox Brothers, Titan and so on. No reason for him to hate me. What is _wrong _with this kid?" Crowler thought.

Ms. Yuki walked forward, "What exactly are your qualifications to," she said, but was cut off by her son.

"Mom, stop interrogating him." Jaden hissed under his breath.

She ignored her son and stepped closer to Crowler. Even though she was only tall enough to reach Crowler's chest, she was still beautifully imposing. Unfortunately for her Crowler was used to, and enjoyed, being around intelligent, strong, and pretty women. "So, is it just you and my baby, ("_Mom_," Jaden whined, but no one cared.), on this field trip?" she said.

"Field trip? Is that how Shepard set this up?" Crowler thought. "No, there'll be six more arriving. I believe." He said. "I'll bet my duel coat that they're students as well. Why does Shepard hate me?" he thought as Ms. Yuki continued to scrutinize him in silence. He selected these few silent seconds to study the charming Ms. Yuki. Her hair color was the same as the lighter brown of Jaden's, (Mr. Yuki had the darker.) She also had the same almond brown eyes as her son, but with longer lashes. Her modestly full lips were painted red, and her short, modern take on the bob hair cut just made her to damn cute.

"Oh and when will they be arriving?" She replied breaking Crowler's second or two of meditation.

"Right now," Atticus Roades said while strumming his ukulele. Ms. Yuki's jaw dropped at the sight of Atticus's loud Hawaiian shirt and long shorts. His mortified sister, Alexis, followed him. Ms. Yuki's disapproval moved to her and her flirty, spaghetti strap tank top and skinny jeans.

"You're a _friend_ of Jaden's as well." Ms. Yuki said as Syrus Truesdale, Zane Truesdale, Bastion Misawa, and Chaz Princeton strolled up behind Alexis.

"Ah everyone's here, and just in time." Crowler said.

Mr. Yuki, having eyed Alexis carefully, gave his son a hard but proud pat on the shoulder. His smile disappeared as he whispered to his son. "She looks like a nice catch, but uhh…" He looked at Crowler, "You sure she's a girl. I mean a real one not like…"

"Well I think we should be going." Crowler hissed as he pulled Jaden away from his father.

"That was interesting" Bastion said to Zane, who nodded.

* * *

The ensemble made it to the security check point without any more interruptions. That changed when it was Crowler's turn to be scrutinized.

"So your name is Vell-lain Krawler." The woman at the security desk said.

"Um it's _Vellian Crowler_." Crowler said.

"And you have a P.H.D?"

"In dueling yes."

"Sir you have been randomly selected to be randomly searched. Please step to the side to meet the security personnel."

"WHAT?!" Crowler shouted as two large officers grabbed him and dragged him away to the examination room.


	2. Are We there Yet?

It was the last faculty meeting of the school year and like all the others for the last few months a note of unspoken sorrow around one empty chair. Crowler and Shepard were the only two people who knew about Banner's disappearance and the Superintendent's temporary insanity. No one had a clue, they only had rumors, and those rumors hurt Crowler deeply. The meeting ended officially starting summer for the teachers. Everyone cheered and began to brake off in to groups for celebrations.

"Doctor, can I have a moment," Chancellor Shepard said, still seated on the other side of the room.

A stunned Crowler turned to Shepard. "Y-yes sir."

"We'll wait." One of the two Obelisk teachers said. Crowler waved for them to go ahead with out him.

Chaz shouted, "No one wants to play eye spy. If you say blue, we guess ether the sky or the sea. If you say white we know it's a cloud!"

"The horizon kind of white." Jaden meekly said.

Chaz was about to lunge at Jaden when Crowler spoke up. "Okay, Chaz, you and I switch seats."

Chaz grumbled but did as he was told. Crowler sat down and sighed. He fell back into memory.

"Crowler, I'm not going to be chancellor most of next year." Shepard said.

"You're leaving?" Crowler said feeling winded.

Shepard smiled. "I'm glad I'll be missed," he continued, "I'll need a substitute while I'm gone."

"You chose me?"

"Yes, but there is a condition."

"What is it sir."

"I need a problem solved."

"That's a good book." Jaden said.

"Huh," Crowler said, snapping back to the present. "You read this?" Crowler said holding up his book. "He read _A_ book." Crowler thought.

"The manga version." Jaden said.

"Of, course." Crowler thought, his hopes of there being a brain under that mess of two-tone brown hair was dashed to pieces.

"Crowler, Banner may have left some alchemic items on the island, and I don't want anyone to just stumble on them. So, if you get rid of them, you will be chancellor next year, but you'll be working with others, so don't worry."

The helicopter landed letting them out, as it disappeared in the sky Crowler's predicament became horrifyingly apparent.

"I'm on the island with a pack of teenagers trying to keep them from accidentally blowing something up with bizarre magical objects. I'M WORRIED!"


End file.
